


flower boy

by bitofboo



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idk their ship name, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Seokkwan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boogyu, everyone is soft, everyone is soft for seungkwan, gimmie some of that jihancheol bc mm i love that, hoshi and seokmin, i wrote this just bc i love seungkwan, jihancheol, jk its seoksoon, mingyu is a sweetheart, seoksoon, seoksoontok, seungkwan a whole babi :((, verhao, verkwan, vernon is also a big babi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofboo/pseuds/bitofboo
Summary: a story in which seungkwan was quick to love but slow to understand. slow to understand that he wasn’t alright sometimes.





	1. pledis’ petals

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i can’t even express how long i’ve been working on this. it started off as the tiniest idea from like two years ago, but i finally decided to actually do something with myself for once and whipped up a sappy verkwan fic. i just realized that i never even edited this or checked for mistakes, lol. im kinda proud, kinda not. but i did work really hard on this, so ig enjoy?  
ヽ(´▽｀)/

_ [mingyu] _

the glass door opened slowly with a lovely chime of the decor displayed above it. mingyu pushed his way through, getting a big rush of cold air in contrast of the blazing summer heat, practically burning him alive.

the male looked around at the plant variety placed in an orderly fashion on shelves and isles all down the small shop. he accepted the calm feeling of welcome that the shop greeted him with, along with what seemed to be a song being sung by someone on the radio playing on a speaker from the far corner of the place. it sounded great in his opinion. it went along with the overall aesthetic of the area. mingyu took a breath, savoring the pleasant scent and looked around to see where he would start off.

being his first time at a flower shop, he had no idea what to expect. you just get the flowers, pay, and leave, right? then why was he so nervous?

maybe it had to do with the fact that he had to get a decent bouquet of flowers to present to his boyfriend, since said boy was into that type of stuff. plant life and whatnot. and since mingyu is a big sweetheart and wants to do things right. he was just a bit overwhelmed to say the least.

mingyu repeated to himself in his mind that he had nothing to be worried about. he was recommended to go to this place by a few fellow friends, a couple to be specific. whom go by the names of seungcheol and jeonghan. mingyu was informed that jeonghan is the manager at this specific flower shop that he’s in, and if he weren’t there when mingyu happened to arrive, that they had an excellent staff to help with anything he needed.

he looked down at his hands, shaking and abnormally sweaty. yeah, he was nervous. mingyu took one, long, good, big, deep breath and began to search around for what he came for.

[ ♡ ]

_ [seungkwan] _

seungkwan happily tended to the small plants as needed from the back corner of his shop cheeringly singing along to his favorite tune on the radio out loud in the empty shop only accompanied by him and his co-worker. in this type of place with their amount of space, seungkwan could’ve easily been heard by anyone in it. it obviously wasn’t a very big space, but just enough for this type of business. he was sure to spray each little plant with the right, generous amount of water with care and caution, just like he usually did.

his co-worker, seokmin, did the same right along beside him with another set of plants, whomst also decided to start singing along with seungkwan as if it was a duet specially meant for them.

_ “i miss you, i miss you more, i miss you like crazy, i’m filled with your memories and i miss you like this.” _

_ “i love you, i love you, i love you like crazy.” _

_ (monodrama; huh gak ft, yoo seungwoo) _

both boys had the same interest in music and the same type of passion for singing. something that they’re well known for at the shop. their voices. some regular customers don’t even come for the plants, it’s just a way to get to hear both of the angelic boys sing together while working.

seokmin was surely in a good mood today. it wasn’t really out of the ordinary. but something about today seemed a bit different. probably having to do with his relationship finally hitting it’s year anniversary after what seemed like forever, or it could be that seungkwan was kind enough to bring in donuts during the early morning to have as a delicious treat for later. seungkwan told himself it was because of both reasons. he laughed lightly to himself at the thought, looking at his dear friend seokmin still belting it out right next to him.

the shop’s bell chimed prominently, cutting off the boys and their small singing session, thinking it was their manager, jeonghan. not that he would actually mind, but they didn’t want to take much of any type of chances.

they both quietly peeked their heads out of the back corner room and took a quick look. it luckily turned out to be another customer. but not a regular, no. a new one. a new male customer with quite some height to him, with neatly styled silver hair, a simple black tee with the same colored jeans ripped in areas around the thigh, and a very worried look worn on his handsome face. well, as anyone with eyes would say.

“that’s a newbie, alright. think you got this one?” seokmin said in a hushed voice with a very strong hint of determination in it. what a tease he was. seungkwan rolled his eyes playfully at the elder, “of course i do, im  _ the  _ boo seungkwan,” he retorted back in the same manner.

“also, go turn on the speaker a little higher.”

“oh, right. gotcha.”

they had the same little fun routine for each and every new customer they encountered. that’s what mostly made their job fun and worth while. they usually take turns to help out anyone who comes in, they turn on the radio to set a mood in their shop and occasionally sing along to it, they are extremely polite to anyone who enters the shop, and customers usually leave becoming very fond of the workers. it wasn’t anything too crazy or much different from what other shops did, but they _actually_ took pride in their work.

today it was seungkwan’s turn to help out while seokmin stayed in the back room focusing a little bit more on the baby plants or just making sure everything was in order. 

the tall male that had just walked in looked rather freaked out. seungkwan made his way around the counter and just a tad bit closer to the newbie, getting a better look at him. examining him from afar, seungkwan could tell that there was a lot going through this customer’s mind. the customer was staring down at his hands and looked like he was having a hard time calming himself down. seungkwan felt kinda bad. but no matter, he’s going to keep up with the same routine. it’s never failed before.

as the tall man began to walk his way down the first isle, seungkwan took his chance and followed closely from the isle beside it, keeping a close eye for any sign of concern. so far, nothing. the unnamed person found his way around the small shop, eventually being able to find a few things without needing any help. for some odd reason seungkwan was greatly impressed and made his way back to the counter since the guy seemed like he was about ready to pay.

to no surprise, seungkwan’s assumption was correct and was confronted with a rather humorous greeting.

“hey, uh, umm...i-i wanted to know if— uh, if these are good flowers? i don’t know anything about them...like at all. but, uhh, i wanna give these to someone important to me, and— and i need an opinion, please?” the panicked male stuttered and stumbled upon his words. seungkwan meekly laughed and let his beautiful smile spread wide across his face.

“sure thing,” seungkwan replied, he was handed the bunch of flowers and only took a quick moment to easily recognize them all, “mmm, well, it seems like you got yourself a good set of our flowers. are you sure you know nothing of them?” “yuh-huh.”

“you have a few azaleas,” seungkwan set them on the counter and pointed at the pink set of flowers, “some asters,” he pointed out the purple, almost lavender ones, “red and our general daisies,” seungkwan motioned towards them, “and of course,” he paused, “our wonderful forget-me-nots.”

the person opposite of seungkwan had no idea what he was purchasing, and seungkwan could tell by the blank stare he gave at the bunch of colors spread on the counter before him. seungkwan had to laugh, a good laugh this time though, probably startling the other boy. he bunched the flowers together neatly and arranged them in a way they looked best, then wrapped it up with white wrapping paper around the stems of the whole thing and tied it off with a red ribbon.

the male across the counter didn’t even have any idea of what to do from here. he just stood there, staring with wide, doe eyes at the banquet. seungkwan shook his head from side to side as if it were to rid of side tracking thoughts. 

“azalea represents passion, gratitude, and to take care, in some cases even womanhood,” the other male began to listen in interest, “aster is a symbol of love, this one’s quite popular,” he nodded, “and your daisies, the regular one also represents love, purity, and faith. the red one represents beauty,” he nodded again, “and the forget-me-not, a personal favorite of mine, it means true love to never forget, like in its name. im sure whoever you’re purchasing for will be pleased.”

“ahhh, how much then?” the silverette simply asked. “it is your first time here, right?” to which the customer nodded again. “ah, well then, you get a discount of ten dollars, that makes your total thirty dollars and seven cents.” seungkwan punched in the numbers into the register, making it pop right open with a loud  ching . the boy across confusingly handed over the needed amount and was handed the bouquet.

he looked at the flowers in his hands and furrowed his brows together. seungkwan knew exactly what he was thinking. “new customers get twenty five percent discounts. we’re not really supposed to be doing this, but take it as a token of appreciation for coming by from us here at pledis’ petals.” the blonde cashier gave the friendliest smile that he could conjure up at the moment. the other male seemed to have finally loosened up. he let out a big sigh and let his shoulders slump over a bit.

“thank you so much, uh, my names mingyu.” mingyu offered his free hand out to seungkwan. he happily obliged and gave a firm shake, “seungkwan, boo seungkwan.”

suddenly, seungkwan felt a rush. a surge of energy run straight through his whole body, from the very top of his head, down his spine, and all the way to his heels. he felt the air go a lot colder than it actually was and felt the hair on his exposed neck stand up straight. odd.

_ “seungkwannie? seokminnie?” _

seungkwan loosened his grip of mingyu’s hand and looked over to the door where the chimes sang and yet another male stood in front of the doorway. he knew that voice, and those nicknames. “heyyy, jeonghannie hyung!” seokmin yelled from the back room. jeonghan laughed wholeheartedly at that. he then redirected his sight to the customer.

“wah, mingyu, you actually decided to show up.” seungkwan’s manager, jeonghan —as mentioned before—, acknowledged. mingyu felt even more at ease, someone he knew. mingyu smiled towards the brown haired male and greeted him with a hug, burying his face in his shoulder. “of course i did, hyung.”

_weird, they know each other_ seungkwan thought to himself. 

they released each other from the warm hug and they turned back to face seungkwan, who was still behind the counter. “kwannie, this is mingyu, a friend of mine and cheollie’s.” jeonghan introduced mingyu. “and mingyu, this is my employee and friend, seungkwannie, he’s good isn’t he?” jeonghan added on, walking over to the blonde and playfully pinching his cheeks. mingyu laughed in response. 

“aNd bAcK thErE iS mY sEOkMinNiE!”

“aYe!”

seungkwan groaned in annoyance and swatted his manager’s hand away. maybe it was even out of slight embarrassment, but he wouldn’t admit to that. he blushed lightly and crossed his arms over his chest with his signature over exaggerated pout.

mingyu had just managed to check the time on his watch and decided it was finally time to be on his way. he politely bid goodbye to all three males and walked out the door very satisfied with his purchase.

_ mission accomplished. _


	2. i never give up my coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan likes mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all, i love me some “boogyu”  
(￣^￣)ゞ

_ [seungkwan] _

the tray holding three warm cups of coffee was handed over the counter and seungkwan pocketed the extra change. he swiftly jogged his way out of the small coffee shop, shivering all over due to the frosty —more like bipolar— weather with his face near the hot beverages as some source of heat. seungkwan desperately huffed out cold and shaking breaths that became visible in front of himself as he walked as fast as he possibly could back to his work. only having to suffer for about two or more shops down. he hurriedly barged through the glass door to only be welcomed with the chimes sounding that was displayed right above him and a lovely welcoming from his hyung.

“kwannie, so good for us, thank youuu.” jeonghan held out his last word painfully long, smiling sweetly to the slightly smaller man. seungkwan scrunched his red nose, took his coffee and handed the tray over to his manager, “you and seokmin are gonna owe me, hyung.” jeonghan had to laugh at seungkwan’s bratty attitude.

“oh, hey, gyu.” seungkwan looked with wide eyes over to jeonghan’s right, where stood the mentioned man. “hey yourself, kid, you look like you just escaped out of mr. freeze’s basement.” mingyu scoffed. seungkwan deeply sighed with his cheeks suddenly becoming warm, but he looked away trying his absolute best to hide it. he walked his way over to the counter, “yeah, yeah. i didn’t know you were gonna be here, i would’ve gotten you something. coffee?” seungkwan offered his drink cooly by sliding it over the counter, not even daring to make eye contact with the much taller man. mingyu easily accepted it, hummed a thank you and gladly sipped from it as he continued to talk away with jeonghan.

seungkwan slightly bent over the counter and folded his arms over one another to bury his face into his thick coat, trying his best to warm himself back up.  _he’s lucky he’s handsome_,  seungkwan thought to himself, unknowingly blushing,  _ i never give up my coffee. _

[ ♡ ]

seungkwan rolled around frantically in his bed, desperately trying to get some sort of relief. his head only pounded the more he moved and his whole chest felt extremely tight. he felt his body drastically change in temperature the more he tried to get in control of his body.

he panted loudly, wheezing with every painful, dry cough that managed to be let out. any fast movement seungkwan made, he was only able to see all black or maybe even little white stars if he kept his vision steady enough. he didn’t know weather to keep his favorite blanket wrapped around him or to keep it as far as possible to avoid getting dampened from him breaking out into a cold sweat. 

seungkwan was sick. possibly the cold weather, maybe caused by him not taking his daily meds recently, or it could’ve also been that it was just something going around. sad thing is that he sadly had to suffer it all alone. his roommate left months ago. good kid, by the name of minghao, but he moved in with some other guy —if seungkwan remembers correctly, was his boyfriend— who’s name was never mentioned to him . seungkwan didn’t mind, he just wish he didn’t have to be so lonely all the time.

yes, yes, seokmin came over often, and seungkwan spent a lot of time with his best friend outside of work, but seokmin had a man of his own on his hands. again, seungkwan never minded, it never bothered him, if anything, he couldn’t be any more happy for his friend. but seungkwan in a way envied him too.

_ he just wants what he has. _

seungkwan cried to himself that night. in pain. even if everything in his life was going aright, he still  <strike> felt  </strike> knew  that something was missing.

[ ♡ ]

_ [jeonghan] _

seungkwan groaned painfully, slapping away jeonghan’s hand pinching his cheek maybe a little too hard this time. jeonghan let his head slightly fall to the side with a soft laugh, “admit it, kwannie. you like mingyu, don’t you?” he teased. jeonghan sat back in his seat, folding one leg over the other and awaited seungkwan’s response, not expecting too much of a serious one. the silence between them sat thick. seungkwan was just sitting there, across from the elder in thought. he looked like he was  _ really  _ thinking. seungkwan was looking down at his fidgeting hands as if it were supposed to help come up with an answer.

that boy hadn’t looked this serious since, well...ever? jeonghan watched him as the blonde chewed at his lip anxiously. after minutes and minutes of no exchanged words and many deep sighs from the younger, seungkwan slowly readjusted himself. he sat upright, placing both of his arms over the small circular table and played with his plate of sweets, already half gone. 

“and what makes you think that?” seungkwan asked. jeonghan looked at seungkwan with a  _ are you really gonna ask me that kind of question  you absolute bafoon  _ look in his eyes. 

i mean, everyone knew, it’s as obvious as seungkwan’s love for his mother, he’s just not that good at hiding his feelings well. jeonghan has known seungkwan since he graduated high school and even since jeonghan first started running his flower shop, they’ve been close with each other. heck, jeonghan haseven known seungkwan longer than his own boyfriend, seungcheol. they’ve been stuck to each other like glue for at  least  five years now. jeonghan knows exactly how his friend works and thinks.

but back to what jeonghan was actually thinking,

seungkwan likes mingyu, and everyone knows it. probably not mingyu though,

and probably not mingyu’s boyfriend either.

jeonghan didn’t have the heart to tell seungkwan anything like that. he doesn’t even know why he brought this up. he just thought it outta be best if he played dumb for seungkwan’s sake, jeonghan especially knew how sensitive he was. he didn’t wanna hurt him.

the brunette was lost is his mind, in his own thoughts, his own world, thinking of what he should do and how things were gonna play out. at the same time he clearly saw seungkwan’s mouth moving, hearing some words but not being able to fully comprehend anything. regardless, he was being sure to absentmindedly respond with ‘ uh huh’ s and  ‘noooo’ s in whatever he managed to understand.

_ “so what if i do?” _

_ “do you think i have a chance?” _

_ “y’know what, i do like him a lot. im gonna give him a shot. thanks for the talk, hyung!” _

and by the time jeonghan snapped back into reality, seungkwan was out the door of the café.

_ what have i done. _


	3. joshua’s kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan isn’t the only one going through a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this literally took the longest time, i’ve had this chapter ready for forever but i didn’t have the time to like paste it here from my notes and edit it  
(*´ー｀*)

_[vernon]_

the apartment walls echoed with loud, heart wrenching sobs of both boys helplessly collapsed on the floor, holding onto each other with the very last of their energy. vernon’s heart continued to break as he heard minghao’s broken wails and cries, apologizing over and over again that  _ ‘i wish things didn’t have to be this way’ _

of course, vernon understood the pain and struggle that his significant other —if he can even still call him that— all to well. minghao screamed into vernon’s shoulder, gripping at the back of his shirt tightly as he did so. with each yell, plead, and apology, minghao only held himself closer to vernon. it was hard for either of them to stay strong at this point. vernon was sniffling uncontrollably with his cheek pressed into the other’s soft hair, savoring his warmth for the last time.

they’ve decided to break up on mutual terms. minghao said that he felt that their work was separating them, and no matter how much vernon hated to admit to it, he felt the exact same way, but just didn’t have the courage to say anything himself. that both decided that maybe now just wasn’t the best of times to be together. that maybe being on their own for a while or seeing other people would be better. first, they decided on just maybe taking a break, but the same exact thing would occur again.

minghao is moving out, he moved into vernon’s apartment once they hit their sixth month mark, they were as happy as can be. but things just started to only go downhill from there once both boys got their own jobs. vernon worked as a waiter at a well known restaurant and minghao traveled for his interest in photography. they saw each other less and less, they eventually drifted apart, things just didn’t feel the same anymore.

vernon knew that this was gonna happen, he just couldn’t fight the thought that this relationship wouldn’t last. he knew something would get in the way, that’s how it’s always been for his relationships. but this one, this one hurt him the most. they were lovers, boyfriends, best friends, partners in crime, and much, much more. and vernon was gonna lose his all in one. minghao already had his bags packed and set by the door, but once he looked back to a teary eyed vernon, they both broke down, bawling like babies as they held each other once more. they cried and cried as they said sweet nothings into each other’s ears for the very last time. they broke the more they said their final  ‘_i love you_’ s to each other. 

this was definitely not what vernon wanted to happen. but it sadly did.

_ “take care of yourself, yeah? promise me that?” _

vernon sniffled again, he hummed out a choked “mmhm,” and let minghao go.

[ ♡ ]

_ [seokmin] _

with soonyoung held close and seungkwan following not too far behind, seokmin leads his way inside the restaurant with a small wooden sign hanging on the door with  ‘_joshua’s kitchen_’  carved in a neat, condensed font. the aroma of food was prominent and made him feel a lot hungrier that he already was.

the three boys were politely greeted by an employee and were quickly shown to a circular booth in the corner of the restaurant. soonyoung had seungkwan at his left, both checking over the menu together, and seokmin happily took his place at soonyoung’s right. he laughed to himself at what was before him. his boyfriend awed by the selection and variety of food they had to offer, pointing each one out to seungkwan, and his best friend being conflicted with a pout on his face because there was just so much to choose from. typical coming from both.

seokmin focused on the two boys whomst we only adorned with all of his heart and dozed off with his elbow on the table and his head being supported with his his palm. usually, soonyoung would be the one to order for him since he practically knew seokmin better than himself, so he wouldn’t have to really worry about that. and service was typically fast and very good here, him knowing from his own many personal experiences with soonyoung, the waiter or waitress would’ve probably known his order by now.

but today, that didn’t appear to be the case. 

a slender black haired male dressed in the all black attire that seokmin would’ve usually seen the employees wear walked up rather silently, but still managing to catch seokmin’s attention. the boys next to him must have noticed him too because their conversation about what they wanted was out to a quick hault. the employee wore a friendly smile with his hands held low, holding a little notebook in them. he breathed in, his chest puffing out as he did so, “hey, my name’s hansol vernon chwe, and i’m gonna be serving you guys today, any drinks i can get for you to start you guys off? or if you’re ready i can get your orders?” he introduced himself, looking at all three awaiting a response.

this guy was new. to seokmin at least. he didn’t recognize him. seokmin and soonyoung are basically regulars and are on close terms with most of the staff. but he politely smiled at the waiter and looked over to his boyfriend and seungkwan, assuming they’d already have their orders ready by now. “um, can we get two sweet teas and one pink milk for this one?” soonyoung motioned at seungkwan, who had his head hung low. he grinned and looking over to right for confirmation from his boyfriend and seokmin gave a subtle thumbs up. “sure thing, anything else for you guys, or is that gonna be all for now?” the waiter, hansol, asked in a chill tone.

soonyoung ordered the rest of what they wanted as seungkwan suspiciously stayed a little too quiet in his corner. seokmin took his chance to ask why once the waiter left to go get what they had ordered.

seokmin gently poked at his boyfriend’s thigh and whispered “hey, what’s up with seungkwan?” to which he earned a giggle from soonyoung. the said boy turned his body towards seokmin and whispered back into his ear “he’s fine, just embarr—OUCH!”

seungkwan had flicked the back of soonyoung’s head with his cheeks red and eyes a tad bit glossy. 

“i was kidding! i can’t believe you ordered me a pink milk, that’s embarrassing, soon! i’m gonna look like a sissy and get judged!”

“chill out, you’re fineee, people here are cool, don’t sweat it. and who knows, maybe they’re into sis—OW, HEY STOP IT!”

“shut up, i’m not even really interested in finding someone. i already have my eyes on one guy..”

a guy that seungkwan liked that neither seokmin or soonyoung knew about? oh this was something that they had to hear. “oooohhhh, kwannie has a crush, who is it? that guy that kept on flirting with you at the coffee shop? the one that works at the convenience store? the one that lives across from you’re apartm—“ “it’s mingyu, you dummy.”

the chattering boy instantly shut himself up and looked at seungkwan with his eyes wide open. seokmin’s jaw dropped. mingyu?  _mingyu_? that tall guy they met back at the shop? the mingyu that had a  _ boyfriend _ ? _that_ mingyu?

“i was gonna try asking him out to dinner the other day but i chickened out. im still trying to plan things out though.” seungkwan explained, his eyes glistening with some sort of  _ passion _ , as seokmin would explain it.

_ oh god, he doesn’t know. _

seokmin gave soonyoung a look, the type of look that parents gave each other whenever their child had to tell them that santa wasn’t real. soonyoung nodded at seokmin to break the news to seungkwan. and he did. he did just that. even if it did take a little while.

the glisten and hope in seungkwan’s eyes had disappeared and his small smile turned into a frown instead. seungkwan understood. it all made sense. the only reason mingyu had come to the shop in the first place was because he had a boyfriend. seokmin knew seungkwan didn’t have the heart to be mad, but he could definitely tell that seungkwan was heartbroken.

“i led myself on, then. isn’t that crazy? i can’t ever find someone for myself? am i that hard to love? i just don’t get it.” seungkwan mumbled. tears started to cloud his vision and he started to silently sob in the corner to himself. “i’m sorry, he told me the day you us all coffee, but you weren’t there. and kwannie, you know that’s not it, don’t say bad things like that.” seokmin reached his hand out to seungkwan’s. he felt guilty, empathetic, sorry for his friend. 

“your two sweet teas and pink milk, your food should be on its w— uh oh,” hansol stood frozen in shock, looking at seungkwan crying. still with the drinks there his his arms.  _ where the hell did he come from anyway  _ seokmin thought to himself as he retracted his hand from his friend’s. “hey, hey, hey, you alright?” he carefully placed the tray of beverages on the table and rested a hand on seungkwan’s back, to which he sniffled out a “mmhm.” in response. 

i mean, they weren’t gonna stop him from comforting the emotional boy. seokmin was just beyond confused at this point and soonyoung kept looking back and forth from seungkwan to his boyfriend with a  _ is this really happening  _ kind of look. seokmin shrugged and just watched seungkwan for any signs of discomfort from the company being offered to him by the waiter. surprisingly none.

“anything else i can get for you, on me?” and “you’re sure you’re okay, man?” is really all seokmin was able to pick up from their quiet conversation. other than that, seungkwan seemed to be alright now. the hansol guy focused his attention towards the drinks and the other two males at the table. he picked up the tray that he had placed not too long before from the table, gave everyone their drinks and said a quick “i’ll be right back.”

he scurried away and soonyoung just kinda stared at seungkwan, poker faced, expecting an explanation on what had just gone down. seungkwan looked back at the other two, seeming just as confused as they did. not even two minutes had passed and their waiter was back with their food and a little extra, more than likely for seungkwan.

“i got your guys’ three chicken and gnocchi soups, your salad, your breadsticks,” he paused and looked straight at seungkwan who looked right back, “and some dessert on the house tonight. if you guys need anything else, please let me know, i’d be more than happy to help.” hansol finished handing out everything.

“well, uh, thank you, that means a lot.” seokmin said, dipping his head a bit at the waiter. he bowed with a gummy smile and hurried himself back into the kitchen.

they enjoyed their meal, shared an interesting conversation, and definitely enjoyed their free ice cream desert.

seungkwan left a pretty decent tip with  ‘_thank you so much, ill be coming back :)_’  written on the only piece of paper that he had with him, which was the flower shops’ business card.

_ “i guess people really are cool here.” _

seokmin only had to agree with his boyfriend.


End file.
